You Can't Bet Love
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: Who says you can't bet love? Kiba, in his quest, to get Naruto to fall for Hinata. Comes up with the idea to provoke and then go in for the kill. Meaning, a very pissed off Neji and a happy couple? SMUT INSIDE! ONESHOT


_**You Can't Bet Love**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Pairing --- Naruto -x- Hinata**_

_**Rating --- T**_

_**Location --- Konohagakure**_

_**Genre --- Humor/Romance**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note:**** Heyya!! well, this IS my very FIRST naru-x-hina one-shot and it's for: NarutoXHinata4ever**_

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**_

_**x-x-x**_

_Short, spiked, blonde hair moved the on-coming breeze blowing southwards. He was dirty and smelled worse than someone training extensively on a very humid, summer day._

_Uzumaki Naruto was back in Konohagakure after being absent for training with Jiraiya-sama an entire month._

_He wiped the sweat forming above his brows and turned his attention to the fighting duo._

"_Oi, Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!"_

_Both women looked up from bickering, hands entangled in one another's hair._

"_Naruto-kun?"_

_He flashed them a white, grin; running up to the two and smiling yet again._

"_Ne, Naruto-kun.. How was training with the old-pervert?"_

_Said male looked down at Ino; yes he had grown some and then some more. What did you expect from someone who ate ramen on an hourly-basis?!_

"_Wow, Sakura-chan did you shrink?"_

_She punched him lightly._

"_No, your just out-growing the rest of us."_

_He chuckled lightly, "Is that so?"_

"_Now that you look more closely.." Ino stepped away from Sakura and examined Naruto in every angle she could think of. Patting him hard on the back when she had finished; laughing._

"_He has grown a lot!"_

_Sakura poked Ino in the ribcage, "Is it even possible for someone to grow that much in little over a month?"_

_Ino shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know."_

"_Oi! Do you guys wanna-"_

"_Your not that tall either, billboard brow."_

_Naruto shut his eyes and took multiple steps back from the squabbling pair; the second time in a day._

"_That's it you fat-Ino-pig!"_

_Naruto; poor innocent Naruto, ran away saying a curt 'Don't kill yourselves!' before disappearing behind a group of people._

"_Let's see who else I can spot.." He mumbled to himself._

"_Kakashi-sensei?!"_

_Said male gazed over the top of the newly published 'icha icha paradise' novel to acknowledge his moron-pupil._

"_Naruto." He greeted, closing the book._

_Hopping down from the rooftop and landing only a few feet away from the blonde haired male; Naruto smiled, pointing to himself._

"_I've grown Kakashi-sensei! Can you tell?"_

_He squinted his one eye, looking the male from top to bottom and scratching the back of his head._

"_Well to be honest. Not really.."_

_Naruto slumped his shoulders, "Sakura-chan thought so."_

_The silver haired jounin laughed heartily, opening up his book and re-reading a few lines before regaining his spot._

"_Naughty, naughty Ame-chan.."_

_Naruto covered his ears, "Eww!"_

_And ran away faster than Kakashi even knew he had left. Shrugging his shoulders and giggling all the way back to the rooftop._

"_Is it just me or has Kakashi-sensei gotten more perverted?"_

_Shaking his head, Naruto heard stuttering and then laughter._

"_Hey, Hinata-chan!"_

_The girl turned to her left and -upon seeing Naruto- nearly had a heart attack and died right on the spot._

"_Your scaring her!" Neji cut in._

_Naruto grumbled something under his breath at the Hyuga and then reverted his attention back to the female Hyuga._

"_How are you?"_

_She blushed deeply, not looking at Naruto's face._

"_I.. I..."_

_Naruto patted her shoulder and watched as her face met dirt._

"_See!" Neji screeched._

"_You killed my cousin!"_

_Naruto backed away, "No.. it wasn't me it was.."_

_He thought for a possible explanation._

"_The sun! Heat stroke!!"_

_Kiba leaned against the trunk of the tree, clearing his throat and closing his eyes._

"_What about me?"_

_Naruto laughed, "Can't talk. Going to die!"_

_And the chase began.._

_**x-x-x**_

"_A bet?" Neji inquired._

_Kiba smirked and nodded deviously._

"_Oh yeah!"_

_The other male just shook his head._

"_I'm going to make Naruto fall for Hinata!"_

_Neji strangled him, "Are you insane?!"_

_Kiba managed to pull away from his death grip._

"_Not quite.."_

"_I will not allow it!"_

_Kiba smacked him upside the head, "Oh shut it."_

_Neji closed his mouth and looked away._

"_It's obvious that Hinata likes Naruto but.."_

"_But what?" Neji opened one-eye._

"_Well.. I'm not sure if Naruto even has a slight interest in Hinata."_

"_Let's keep it that way."_

_Again, he got a smack._

_**x-x-x**_

"_Training?"_

_Kiba nodded his head._

"_You haven't been training lately."_

_Hinata thought it through in her head and she came to a conclusion that she was slacking off. Kurenai-sensei sure as hell wouldn't be too happy about it when she got back from her mission._

"_O.. okay; I guess.."_

_Kiba picked her up and hauled her over his muscled shoulder, "Let's go!"_

_She shrieked and closed her eyes tightly, "Ki.. Kiba-kun!"_

_When they arrived in a clear area, Kiba placed the shaking girl down and jumped backwards._

"_Come at me." He signaled for her to fight._

_Getting into a fighting stance, Hinata cleared her mind and charged towards the older male._

"_Good!" He cheered._

_Barely able to dodge her kicks, Kiba jumped high into the tree-tops and awaited the perfect opportunity._

"_Gotcha!"_

_He punched her square in the face but realized too late that it been a trap all along. Instead of punching Hinata, Kiba had punched a paper-bomb log!_

"_Kuso!"_

_He flew backwards and barely managed to minimize the damage of the bombs._

"_Hinata!" He hollered._

_She came out of hiding, twiddling her fingers and blushing._

"_What. The. Hell."_

_She blushed again, "W.. well, I-"_

"_Nice job though."_

_She laughed nervously and backed away from the male. _

_'Okay.. I can feel Naruto's chakra nearing this area, so..'_

"_Think fast!" _

_Hinata was caught off-guard but managed to duck from what seemed to be a harsh blow to the gut._

_He came from every direction before her brain could compute properly. He managed to jump her from above and now she was back first on the forest floor with Kiba -heavy as he was- on top of her chuckling._

_Naruto jumped from tree-branch to tree-branch; he could feel Hinata's and Kiba's chakra coming from just ahead and came up with the idea that he could train with the both of them. If they'd let him._

_He stopped from jumping and regained his composure, eyes wide and hands fisted. Why was he so mad all of a sudden?_

_Just seeing Kiba and Hinata in such a situation -innocent as it may be- dug deep and Naruto had to almost tear apart trees._

_Why was Kiba claiming her all of a sudden?_

_'That's my job!'_

_Naruto stopped himself, 'What the hell?! My job..?'_

_He ran his fingers through the unruly locks of hair._

_'Dammit.'_

_And then he smirked that devious smirk._

_'Two can play at this game..'_

_Coming out of hiding, Naruto surprised Hinata the most; Kiba stayed composed as ever._

"_Hey guys!"_

_Hinata's blush deepened to an extreme. With her being in such a situation with Kiba and having Naruto stand only meters away from them._

"_N.. Naruto-ku.. kun."_

"_Can I join in?"_

_Kiba pulled himself away from Hinata -much to her relief- and dusted himself off._

"_I've got to get going anyways.."_

_He waved to the both of them before disappearing._

_Naruto stood over Hinata, offering her his hand which she took shakily before allowing him to help her off the ground._

"_You still up for training?"_

_She tried not to blush but.. Training with Naruto was only something she had dreamed of when they were small.._

_But. Now she was reaching the age of 17 and Naruto was probably already 18 years of age. She noted that he had gotten handsomer and the years of training were starting to show up.._

_His body was rippling with lean muscle._

_She shook those thoughts from her head, "S.. sure."_

_And just as soon as the sparing at started, it ended as well.. With Hinata trapped against a tree and chakra ropes holding her in place._

_She blushed and struggled the closer Naruto advanced towards her.._

"_Naru-"_

_And that was about as far as she had gotten. It was kind of hard to talk and kiss at the same time though!_

_The second his lips touched her own shy owns, she swore that she had died and gone to heaven but didn't kiss back._

_She did nothing but stay in the exact same spot she was in. Too naïve to do much of anything else.._

_Naruto pulled away, taking out a kunai and freeing the girl. Trailing his fingers along her cheekbones to her jaw before dipping his head again._

"_This time, kiss back."_

_And he pressed his lips to hers once again. She was shy, her arms slowly coiling around his neck and resting there before she placidly kissed him back. Feeling his tongue against her bottom lip made her gasp but that was Naruto's intention.. Now his tongue was roaming inside of her mouth, hers not moving at all. That is; until Naruto decided to seek hers out in a duel._

_The shy girl complied, and was currently being carried by the strong male._

"_Let's get some ramen!"_

_Hinata couldn't help but snuggled against the warmth of his body and smile a genuine smile. She had gotten what she wanted. And she was never going to let him slip away.. Even for a moment._

_**-**_

"_Did you see that?!"_

_Neji cracked his knuckles, Yes. And he's a dead-man."_

_Kiba held him back, "I win the bet!"_

_Neji narrowed his eyes, "I didn't bet."_

_Kiba stayed silent, just staring at the other man across from him._

"_But-"_

"_If I remember correctly.." Neji interrupted. "I said I'd kick your sorry ass if you got the dobe and my cousin together."_

_He heard the cracking of knuckles._

"_I've gotta go! Bye-Neji!!"_

"_What the?! Get your ass back here so I can kick it!"_

_**x-x-x**_

_**Author's Note:**** Well.. There you have it folks! I hope you all liked it cause this was my first try at Naruto and Hinata romance. Did I do good, did i do bad? You tell me :S**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS !! CXXX**_

_**x-x-x**_


End file.
